Fetish Polls
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: Here you can vote on the fetishes of the characters I use ;) I may also use results to give me ideas for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic of polls because the poll feature won't let me go over a hundred options so I'll be posting polls here as well and it allows for readers without an account to vote.

At moment I am deciding on default fetshes for characters for requests which don't specify what kink they would like a character to have or to make chapters more interesting with cameos.

Feel free to ask for a character you'd like to see in a poll, all results can be seen on my profile, though I may decide to post them in fic as well as a list form.

Happy voting :)


	2. Esmerelda

Which should be Esmerelda's default Fetish? You get 5 votes each - ends 19th Jan 2018

Abasiophilia

Age Play

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

Being Milked

Bestiality

Blood Choking

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breathe Play

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish

Crushed Fetish (Being crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Dendrophilia

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Femdom

Fire Play

Food Play

Foot Fetish

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage (Bagged)

Garbage (Bagging)

Giantess (Others)

Giantess (Self)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Impregnating

Impregnated

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lesbian Bestiality

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Maldom

Masochism

Master/slave

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (f man)

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Necrophilia

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant Partner

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Shoe Fetish

Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Other)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

suspension

Swinging

Switch

Tentacle Sex

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain

 **Next Character: Elsa**


	3. Elsa

Esmerelda's Fetish Vote has closed - her default fetish will be Exhibitionism

Which should be Elsa's default Fetish? You get 5 votes each - ends 19th Jan 2018

Elsanna

Abasiophilia

Age Play

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

Being Milked

Bestiality

Blood Choking

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breathe Play

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish

Crushed Fetish (Being crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Dendrophilia

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Femdom

Fire Play

Food Play

Foot Fetish

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage (Bagged)

Garbage (Bagging)

Giantess (Others)

Giantess (Self)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Impregnating

Impregnated

Incest

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lesbian Bestiality

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Maldom

Masochism

Master/slave

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (f man)

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Necrophilia

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant Partner

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Shoe Fetish

Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Other)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

suspension

Swinging

Switch

Tentacle Sex

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain

 **Next Character: Maryjane 'MJ' Watson (Spiderman The Animated Series)  
**

You can also vote on who the next girl should be.


	4. Maryjane MJ Watson

Elsa's Fetish Vote has closed - and since the pairing Elsanna won I am making Anna her romantic interest and the fetish in second place will be hers, feel free to suggest pairings when nominating characters for votes.

Elsa's default fetish will be Elsanna and Ice Play

Which should be Maryjane 'MJ' Watson's default Fetish? You get 5 votes each - ends 02 Feb 2018

(From Spiderman The Animated Series)

Abasiophilia

Age Play

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

Being Milked

Bestiality

Blood Choking

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breathe Play

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish

Crush Fetish (Being crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Dendrophilia

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Femdom

Fire Play

Food Play

Foot Fetish

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage (Bagged)

Garbage (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Giantess (Others)

Giantess (Self)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Impregnating

Impregnated

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian Bestiality

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Maldom

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (f man)

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant Partner

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Shoe Fetish

Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Other)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Tentacle Sex

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

 **Next Character: Jasmine (Aladdin) - please note I am still debating whether or not to allow another poll for Jasmine's Lamia/Naga form.  
**

You can also vote on who the next girl should be.


	5. Human Jasmine

Marjane MJ Watson's Fetish Vote has closed - and for the first time it's a tie so MJ will have both a Boot Fetish and a fetish for Drinking Female Cum.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Human Jasmine's default Fetish? You get 5 votes each - ends 09 Feb 2018

(From Aladdin)

Abasiophilia

Age Play

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

Being Milked

Bestiality

Bisexual

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Lactation Cause

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish

Crush Fetish (Being crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Femdom

Fire Play

Food Play

Foot Fetish

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage (Bagged)

Garbage (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Giantess (Others)

Giantess (Self)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Impregnating

Impregnated

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Maldom

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant Partner

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Shoe Fetish

Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Other)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

 **Next Character: Anna (Frozen)  
**

You can also vote on who the next girl should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	6. Anna

Human Jasmine's Fetish Vote has closed - and this time we have a three way tie! The winners are Been Hypnotised, Harem Girl and Extensive Intimate Piercings.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Anna's default Fetish? You get 5 votes each - ends 16 Feb 2018

(From Frozen)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

Elsanna

Abasiophilia

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

Being Milked

Bestiality

Bisexual

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Candy Transformation

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish

Crush Fetish (Being crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Femdom

Fire Play

Food Play

Foot Fetish

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage (Bagged)

Garbage (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Giantess (Others)

Giantess (Self)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Impregnating

Impregnated

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Maledom

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant Partner

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shoe Fetish

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Other)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

 **Next Character: Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	7. Luna Lovegood

Anna's Fetish Vote has closed - and the winner is Elsanna! So she will return Elsa's feelings, and the runner up for her fetish will be Enslavement (Her).

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Luna Lovegood default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 23 Feb 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since even without the pairings we have 292 options.

(From Harry Potter)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

Larry/Huna (HarryxLuna)

Nuna/Luneville (NevillexLuna)

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bisexual

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Candy Transformation

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish

Crush Fetish (Being crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Femdom

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Giantess (Others)

Giantess (Self)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

GILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Impregnating

Impregnated

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant Partner

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shoe Fetish

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Other)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

 **Next Character: Lilo (Lilo & Stitch)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	8. Lilo

Luna Lovegood's Fetish Poll has closed - and the winner is LunaxHarry! And the runner up for her fetish will be Pokegirl Transformation.

And I must say I have never seen a poll so close, I truly reccomend checking out the results on my deviant page.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Lilo's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 02 March 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 302 options.

(From Lilo and Stitch)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

LiloxFacilier

LiloxNani

LiloxVictoria

LiloxYuna

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Candy Transformation

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish

Crush Fetish (Being crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Femdom

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Ghoul Transformation

Giantess (Others)

Giantess (Self)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

GILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnated

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shoe Fetish

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Other)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

 **Next Character: Emma Swan (Once Upon A Time)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	9. Emma Swan

Lilo's Fetish Poll has closed - and the winner is a tie between Orgasm Denail and Stomach Inflation Helium, and I have decided for now that when pairing votes come in unless they all tie the one with most will become 'canon' in this case it would be LiloxNani - however, this is only on trial for now to see how it works.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Emma Swan's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 09 March 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 303 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings.

(From Once Upon A Time)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

Swanqueen (EmmaxRegina)

Captain Swan (EmmaxHook)

Star Swan (EmmaxLilith)

Star Swan Queen (EmmaxReginaxLilith)

Swan Beauty (EmmaxBelle)

Fairy Swan (EmmaxTinkerbell)

White Swan Queen (EmmaxReginaxSnow)

Swan Fire (EmmaxNeal)

Mad Swan (EmmaxJefferson)

Wooden Swan (EmmaxAugust)

Gremma (EmmaxGraham)

Golden Swan (EmmaxRumple)

Lost Swan (EmmaxPeter Pan)

EmmaxMaleficientxRegina

EmmaxRed Riding Hood

EmmaxElsa

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Candy Transformation

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish

Crush Fetish (Being crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Femdom

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others)

Giantess (Self)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnated

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shoe Fetish

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Other)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Helen Parr AKA Elastagirl (The Incredibles)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	10. Helen Parr (Elastigirl)

Emma Swan's Fetish Poll has closed - and the winner is 'Giantess Self' and for the pairing we have a tie between 'Swan Queen' and 'White Swan Queen' so given how similar these are it's easy to say the pairing will be Emma Swan x Regina Mills x Snow White which should prove to be quite intersting.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Helen Parr's AKA Elastigirl's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 16 March 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 313 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(From The Incredibles)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

HelenxBob

HelenxEdna

HelenxKari (Babysitter)

HelenxMirage

HelenxViolet

HelenxVioletxMirage

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Candy Transformation

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish

Crush Fetish (Being crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Femdom

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others)

Giantess (Self)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnated

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shoe Fetish

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Other)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Tinkerbell (Peter Pan)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	11. Tinkerbell

Helen Parr, AKA Elastigirl's Fetish Poll has closed - and we have a three way tie, the winners are 'Submissive,' 'Pussy Licking' and 'Elastic Genitals' and the victory pairing is HelenxViolet having gotten the most votes in the entire poll.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Tinkerbell's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 23rd March 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 347 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(From Peter Pan)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

TinkxFairy Mary

TinkxFawn

TinkxIridessa

TinkxJane

TinkxMary Darling

TinkxPerriwinkle

TinkxPeter

TinkxQueen Clarion

TinkxRosetta

TinkxSilvermist

TinkxTerence

TinkxWendy

TinkxWendyxJane

TinkxVidia

TinkxZariana

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caugh in a Spider Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others)

Giantess (Self)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnated

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Other)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Nala (The Lion King)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	12. Nala

Tinkerbell's Fetish Poll has closed - and we have a tie, the winners are 'Femdom' and 'Drinking Female Cum' and the victory pairing is a tie with TinkxWendyxJane and TinkxMary Darling so the default pairing will be TinkxWendyxJanexMary.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Nala's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 30th March 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 370 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(From The Lion King)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

(You can add any character you wish for pairings - doesn't matter if not listed)

NalaxSimba

NalaxKiara

NalaxSarabi

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caught in a Spider's Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Monogamy

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Open Relationship

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Polygamy

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Felicia Hardy (Spider-Man The Animated Series)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	13. Felicia Hardy (Black Cat)

Nala's Fetish Poll has closed - And we have a way tie between Master/slave, Harem (Her Own) and Cunt Slave, odd combo but I am sure I can pull it off, and the pairing is NalaxKiara, however, with the harem kink active she will not be the only character for Nala - so you can vote other girls into her harem if you wish.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Felia Hardy, AKA Black Cat's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 6th April 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 374 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Spider-Man The Animated Series)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

(You can add any character you wish for pairings - doesn't matter if not listed)

FeliciaxGwen

FeliciaxMary 'MJ' Jane Watson

FeliciaxPeter

FeliciaxSymbiote

FeliciaxGwenxMJxPeter

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Form (For Animal Characters)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Anthro (For Animal Characters)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caught in a Spider's Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Transformation

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Monogamy

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Nymphomaniac

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Open Relationship

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Polygamy

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Lamia-Jasmine (Aladdin)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	14. Lamia Jasmine

Felicia Hardy, AKA Black Cat's Fetish Poll has closed - And we have a tie between Catgirl Transformation (Her) and Pet Play (Her), and as for the pairing will be FeleciaxMary 'MJ' Watson, though it was close, very close.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Lamia Jasmine's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 13th April 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 375 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Aladdin)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

(You can add any character you wish for pairings - doesn't matter if not listed)

JasminexAladdin

JasminexAriel

JasminexEsmerelda

JasminexElsaxAnna

JasminexMeg

JasminexTiana

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caught in a Spider's Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Digested

Digesting Others

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Monogamy

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Open Relationship

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Polygamy

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Spider-Gwen (Ultimate Spider-Man)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	15. Spider-Gwen

Lamia Jasmine's Fetish Poll has closed an- And we have another tie between; 'Dual Pussies,' 'Hypnotizing Others,' and 'Squeezing' and No Pairing managed to just barley pull ahead of the pairings so Lamia Jasmine will not be paired up.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Gwen Stacey, AKA, Spider-Gwen's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 20th April 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 380 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Ultimate Spider-Man)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

(You can add any character you wish for pairings - doesn't matter if not listed)

GwenxFelecia

GwenxMJ

GwenxMJxFelecia

GwenxPeter

GwenxPeterxMJxFelecia

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caught in a Spider's Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Dildo Transformation

Digested

Digesting Others

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Dullahan Transformation

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

Genie Transformation

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Monogamy

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Nala's Harem

Necrophilia

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Open Relationship

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Polygamy

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Fleur Delacour (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	16. Fluer Delacour

Gwen Stacey, AKA Spider-Gwens Fetish Poll has closed an- And the winner is Arachnid Girl Transformation and the pairing victory is GwenxFeleciaxMJ.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Fleur Delacour's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 27th April 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 380 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

(You can add any character you wish for pairings - doesn't matter if not listed)

FluerxBill

FluerxGabrielle

FluerxHarry

FluerxHarryxHermione

FluerxHarryxHermionexGabrielle

FluerxHermione

FluerxMaxime

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caught in a Spider's Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Dildo Transformation

Digested

Digesting Others

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Dullahan Transformation

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

Genie Transformation

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Monogamy

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Nala's Harem

Necrophilia

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Open Relationship

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Polygamy

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	17. Mirajane Strauss

Fluer Delacour's Fetish Poll has closed an- And the winner is a tie between Foot Fetish (General) and Femdom Society and the pairing is FluerxHarry.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Mirajane Strauss's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 4th May 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 381 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Fairy Tail)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

(You can add any character you wish for pairings - doesn't matter if not listed)

MiraxCana

MiraxErza

MiraxFreed

MiraxGray

MiraxLaxus

MiraxNatsu

MiraxWendy

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caught in a Spider's Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Dildo Transformation

Digested

Digesting Others

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Dullahan Transformation

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

Genie Transformation

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Monogamy

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Nala's Harem

Necrophilia

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Open Relationship

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Polygamy

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	18. Gwen Tennyson

Mirajane's Fetish Poll has closed an- And the winner is a tie between Dominant, Breast Inflation Helium, and Rough Sex and the pairing is MirajanexErza.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Gwen Tennyson's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends 11th May 2018  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 381 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Ben 10)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

(You can add any character you wish for pairings - doesn't matter if not listed)

GwenxBen

GwenxBenxKai

GwenxCharmcaster

GwenxEunice

GwenxKai

GwenxLucy

GwenxKevin

GwenxSunny

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caught in a Spider's Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Dildo Transformation

Digested

Digesting Others

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Dullahan Transformation

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

Genie Transformation

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Monogamy

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Nala's Harem

Necrophilia

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Open Relationship

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Polygamy

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Shanti (The Jungle Book)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	19. Shanti

Gwen Tennyson's Fetish Poll has closed an- And the winner is a tie between Cumdump and Incest, the pairing victor is GwenxBen

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Shanti's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **18th May 2018**  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 381 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

Also guests requesting Lucy (Fairy Tail) she has been added to the list and will come up in the Fetish Polls eventually but there are characters who were requested first.

(The Jungle Book)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

(You can add any character you wish for pairings - doesn't matter if not listed)

ShantixAlice (Alice in Wonderland)

ShantixKaa

ShantixMelody (The Little Mermaid 2)

ShantixMother (Messua - suggested name)

ShantixMowgli

ShantixShere Khan

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caught in a Spider's Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Dildo Transformation

Digested

Digesting Others

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Dullahan Transformation

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

Genie Transformation

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Monogamy

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Nala's Harem

Necrophilia

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Open Relationship

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Polygamy

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Rojer Rabbit)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	20. Jessica Rabbit

Shanti's Fetish Poll has closed an- And the winner is Sex in Public, the pairing victor is tie between Nala's Fetish and ShantixMother.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Jessica Rabbit's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **25th May 2018**  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 381 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

Also guests requesting Lucy (Fairy Tail) she has been added to the list and will come up in the Fetish Polls eventually but there are characters who were requested first.

(Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Note: Even more fetishes have been added to the list and I am always adding to my list for next week, you want to see one just tell me which one you want to see in next week's poll.

(You can add any character you wish for pairings - doesn't matter if not listed)

JessicaxAlice (Alice in Wonderland)

JessicaxJudy Hopps (Zootopia)

JessicaxMeg (Hercules)

JessicaxRojer (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caught in a Spider's Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Dildo Transformation

Digested

Digesting Others

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Dullahan Transformation

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

Genie Transformation

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Monogamy

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Nala's Harem

Necrophilia

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Open Relationship

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Polygamy

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Next Character: Supergirl (Justice League Unlimited)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	21. Supergirl

Jessica Rabbit's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between Succubus Transformation and Being Tickled, and the pairings are JessicaxJudy Hopps and Nala's Harem.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Supergirls default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **31st May 2018**  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 383 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

Also guests requesting Lucy (Fairy Tail) she has been added to the list and will come up in the Fetish Polls eventually but there are characters who were requested first.

(Justice League Unlimited)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(Note: I have added Elsa's Harem as an option because of Anna's enslavement kink and harem owner was close to been victorious)

 **Pairings:**

SupergirlxBatgirl

SupergirlxClark

SupergirlxLois

SupergirlxMiss Martian

SupergirlxPower Woman

SupergirlxWonder Woman

 **Harem Pairings:**

Elsa's Harem

Nala's Harem

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

Adult Baby Girl

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Animal Transformation

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Boots Fetish

Branding

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Vore

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Card Imprisonment (Like in SPD)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Caught in a Spider's Web

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Cock Slave

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Collaring (Her)

Collaring (Other)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cum Inflation

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Dildo Transformation

Digested

Digesting Others

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Dullahan Transformation

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fairy Transformation

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femsub

FILFs (Fathers in general not just theirs)

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Food Play

Food Transformation

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Furry

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

Genie Transformation

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Harem (Her own harem)

Harem Girl (Part of a harem)

HIV Fetish

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Incest – Watching

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Kept in a Jar

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Been tickled)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Mannequin Transformation

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Monogamy

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Open Relationship

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Polygamy

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Vore

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat After Vore

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sex Toy Transformation

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shoe Fetish

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spider Transformation

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Succubus Transformation

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

Wolfboy Transformation

Wolfgirl Transformation

 **Record** :

Elsa's Harem: Anna

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti

 **Next Character: Erza 'Titania' Scarlet (Fairy Tail)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	22. Erza 'Titania' Scarlet

Supergirl's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between Foot Fetish (Clean), Foot Fetish (Sweaty) and Lolita, and the victory couple is SupergirlxMiss Martian.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Erza 'Titania' Scarlet's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **8th June 2018**  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 408 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

Also guests requesting Lucy (Fairy Tail) she has been added to the list and will come up in the Fetish Polls eventually but there are characters who were requested first.

(Fairy Tail)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(Note: I am trying a new format for the fetish lists - grouping those that are focused on one kink - like Transformation and Vore - if their are any objections voice them and I will likely return to the previous format.)

 **Pairings:**

ErzaxErza Nightwalker

ErzaxLucy

ErzaxJellal

ErzaxMirajane

ErzaxNatsu

ErzaxWendy

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Harem Pairings:**

Elsa's Harem/Slaves

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Nala's Harem

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Helium

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Helium

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/dick/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/dick/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

 **Society**

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Gender Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit

 **Next Character: Judy Hopps (Zootopia)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	23. Judy Hopps

Erza 'Titania' Scarlet's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between Fairy Transformation and Femdom and the victory couples are ErzaxMirajane, ErzaxWendy, and Harem Owner.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Judy Hopps' default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **15th June 2018**  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 452 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

Also guests requesting Lucy (Fairy Tail) she has been added to the list and will come up in the Fetish Polls eventually but there are characters who were requested first.

(Zootopial)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

 **Pairings:**

JudyxGazelle

JudyxJessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

JudyxMaid Marian (Robin Hood)

JudyxNick

JudyxRobin Hood (Robin Hood)

JudyxRoger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Harem Pairings:**

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

 **Society**

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit

 **Next Character: Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	24. Hermione Jean Granger

Judy Hopp's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between Nymphomaniac and Pregnant Partner the victory couples are JudyxJessica Rabbit and Nala's Harem.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Hermione Jean Granger's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **22nd June 2018**  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 461 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Harry Potter)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

 **Pairings:**

HermionexBellatrix

HermionexBlack Hermione

HermionexCho

HermionexGinny

HermionexHarry

HermionexHermione (Time Turner)

HermionexKrum

HermionexLily Potter

HermionexLockhart

HermionexLucius

HermionexLuna

HermionexRon

HermionexRose

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Harem Pairings:**

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

 **Society**

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Mavis Vermillion (Fairy Tail)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	25. Mavis Vermillion

Hermione's Jean Granger's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between Futanari (Her), Maledom Society, and Shrunk by Female Scent and the victory couple is HermionexHarry.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Mavis Vermillion's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **29th June 2018**  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 461 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Fairy Tail)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

 **Pairings:**

MavisxChelia

MavisxErza

MavisxLucy

MavisxWendy

MavisxZeref

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Harem Pairings:**

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

 **Society**

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Cinderella (Cindrella)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	26. Cinderella

Mavis Vermillion's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between Humiliation, Drinking Female Cum, Spanking and Toe Sucking and the victory couple is Mavis/Wendy.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Cinderella's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **6th July 2018**  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 461 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Cinderella)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

 **Pairings:**

Cinderella/Anastasia

Cinderella/Ariel

Cinderella/Aurora

Cinderella/Belle

Cinderella/Drizella

Cinderella/Frollo

Cinderella/Lady Tremaine

Cinderella/Prince Henry Charming

Cinderella/Ratcliff

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Harem Pairings:**

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

 **Society**

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Prince Henry Charming (Cindrella)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	27. Prince Henry Charming

Cinderella's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between Foot Fetish (Clean) and Maid Fetish (Partner) and the victory couple is Cinderella/Anastasia and Harem Owner.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Prince Henry Charming's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **13th July 2018**

And for thos who don't know, that's Cinderella's husband and the official first male character to enter polls, I have two others planned to give a poll to, and depending on their vote numbers I'll consider given other male characters polls or not.  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 473 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Cinderella)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

 **Pairings:**

Henry/Anastasia

Henry/Ariel

Henry/Cinderella

Henry/Lady Tremaine

Henry/Melody

Henry/Mulan

Henry/Sofia

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Harem Pairings:**

Cinderella's Harem

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy

Demongirl

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

 **Society**

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking ,Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Cinderella's Harem/Maids: Anastasia

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Harry James Potter (Harry Potter)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	28. Harry James Potter

Prince Henry Charming's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is Shoe Fetish and the victory couple is Henry/Grand Duke - if anyone knows his name let me know.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Harry James Potter's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **20th July 2018**

 _I'm going on holiday for a while and if I can't get wifi this poll will be up until I get back, if I do it'll be taken down at usual time and the next poll will go live.  
_

And for thos who don't know, that's Cinderella's husband and the official first male character to enter polls, I have two others planned to give a poll to, and depending on their vote numbers I'll consider given other male characters polls or not.  
I decided to increase the votes since we now have 476 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Harry Potter)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(Note for Harry I am also using other polls I have made in reguards to his pairing to make things more interesting)

(And Yes you can make multi pairings if you vote for more than one pairing, be it harem or monogamy relationship)

 **Pairings:**

(I couldn't be bothered writing Harry that many times - I forgot and was listing characters I could remember - 69 if you're curious.)

Aberforf Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Alicia Spinnet

Amelia Bones

Andromeda Tonks

Angelina Johnson

Arthur Weasley

Astoria Greengrass

Augusta Longbottom

Bellatrix Lestrange

Cedric Diggory

Cho Chang

Daphne Greengrass

Dolores Umbridge

Draco Malfoy

Dudley Dursley

Fleur Delacour

Fred Weasley

Gabrielle Delacour

George Weasley

Gilderoy Lockhart

Ginny Weasley

Hannah Abott

Harriet Potter – FemHarry

Harry Potter – Time Turner

Helena Ravenclaw

Helga Hufflepuff

Hermione Granger – Black

Hermione Granger – White

James Potter

Katie Bell

Lavender Brown

Lily Potter

Lucius Malfoy

Luna Lovegood

Madame Hooch

Madame Malkin

Madame Maxime

Madame Pomfrey

Mad-Eye Moody

Marjorie Dursley

Millicent Bulstrode

Minerva McGongall

Moaning Myrtle

Molly Weasley

Mrs Granger

Mrs Norris

Nagini

Narcissa Malfoy

Nymphadora Tonks

Padma Patil

Pansy Parkinson

Parvarti Patil

Penelope Clearwater

Peter Pettigrew

Petunia Dursley

Pomona Sprout

Remus Lupin

Rita Skeeter

Romilda Vane

Ron Weasley

Rowena Ravenclaw

Severus Snape

Tracy Davies

Trolley Witch

Sirius Black

Susan Bones

Sybil Trelawney

Vernon Dursley

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Harem Pairings:**

Cinderella's Harem

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBC (Big Black Cock)

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy (Pairing Option)

Demongirl (Pairing Option)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Boy Feet

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Girl Feet

Size – Small Feet

Size – Medium Feet

Size – Big Feet

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Ass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Stomach

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Wants to be shrunk and eaten

Wants to shrink and eat others

 **Society**

Anti-Futa Society (Belief Futanaris are beneath none futas)

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Futadom Society (Belief Futanaris are above none futas)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Cinderella's Harem/Maids: Anastasia

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Nani (Lilo & Stitch)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	29. Nani

Harry James Potter's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between **Foot Fetish (General)** and **Vampire Transformation** and the victory couple is **Harry/Hermione** and **Harem Owner** , but I am keeping a pairing poll for him open for a future project I'm considering, feel free to add a vote in it beneath your votes for the poll of the week if you like.

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Nani's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **27th July 2018**

And for thos who don't know, that's Cinderella's husband and the official first male character to enter polls, I have two others planned to give a poll to, and depending on their vote numbers I'll consider given other male characters polls or not.

I decided to increase the votes since we now have 477 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Lilo & Stitch)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(And Yes you can make multi pairings if you vote for more than one pairing, be it harem or monogamy relationship)

 **Pairings:**

Nani/Angel ( Experiment 624)

Nani/Ariel

Nani/David

Nani/Grand Council Woman

Nani/Judy Hopps

Nani/Lilo

Nani/Moana

Nani/Sprout (Experiment 509)

Nani/Stitch (Experiment 626)

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Harem Pairings:**

Cinderella's Harem

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Harry's Harem

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBC (Big Black Cock)

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy (Pairing Option)

Demongirl (Pairing Option)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Boy Feet

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Girl Feet

Size – Small Feet

Size – Medium Feet

Size – Big Feet

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Ass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Stomach

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Wants to be shrunk and eaten

Wants to shrink and eat others

 **Society**

Anti-Futa Society (Belief Futanaris are beneath none futas)

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Futadom Society (Belief Futanaris are above none futas)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Cinderella's Harem/Maids: Anastasia

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Harry's Harem: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour (kinda)

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Lily Potter nee Evans (Harry Potter)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	30. Lily Potter nee Evans

Okay...this is now starting to bother me how people are responding to male characters in polls... Out of 29 polls only 2 have been focused on male characters which is roughly 6.9% of the polls and you feel the need to basically ask if I have a screw loose? I expect less accusatory reactions...anyway the polls will still mostly be for female characters, I have a few more that were requested that I will slip in at times. But I won't tolerate anymore comments on the characters who make it to polls.

Nani's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between **Sandal Fetish** and **Sex at Sea** and the victory couple is **Nani/Angel (Experiment 624).**

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Lily Potter nee Evans' default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **3rd August 2018**

I decided to increase the votes since we now have 478 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Harry Potter)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(And Yes you can make multi pairings if you vote for more than one pairing, be it harem or monogamy relationship)

(From now on Sexuality options will act as alernate pairings, if you don't them paired with someone but want them to go for certain genders)

 **Pairings:**

Lily/Amelia

Lily/Bellatrix

Lily/Gilderoy

Lily/Harry

Lily/Hermione

Lily/James

Lily/Minerva

Lily/Molly

Lily/Narcissa

Lily/Peter

Lily/Petunia

Lily/Remus

Lily/Severus

Lily/Sirius

Lily/Umbridge

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Sexuality**

Bisexual

Bi Curious

Heterosexual

Homosexual

 **Harem Pairings:**

Cinderella's Harem

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Harry's Harem

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBC (Big Black Cock)

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy (Pairing Option)

Demongirl (Pairing Option)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex at Sea (on a watercraft of somekind)

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Boy Feet

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Girl Feet

Size – Small Feet

Size – Medium Feet

Size – Big Feet

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Ass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Stomach

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Wants to be shrunk and eaten

Wants to shrink and eat others

 **Society**

Anti-Futa Society (Belief Futanaris are beneath none futas)

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Futadom Society (Belief Futanaris are above none futas)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Cinderella's Harem/Maids: Anastasia

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Harry's Harem: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour (kinda)

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Mary Margret (Once Upon A Time)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	31. Mary Margret

Lily Potter nee Evans' Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between **Human Furniture, Futanari (Her)** and **Femdom Society** and the victory couple is **Harry's Harem.**

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Mary Margret AKA Snow White's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **10th August 2018**

I decided to increase the votes since we now have 483 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Once Upon A Time)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(And Yes you can make multi pairings if you vote for more than one pairing, be it harem or monogamy relationship)

(From now on Sexuality options will act as alernate pairings, if you don't them paired with someone but want them to go for certain genders)

 **Pairings:**

Mary/Anna

Mary/Cora

Mary/David

Mary/Elsa

Mary/Emma

Mary/Granny

Mary/James

Mary/Maleficent

Mary/Regina

Mary/Ruby

Mary/Zelena

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Sexuality**

Bisexual

Bi Curious

Heterosexual

Homosexual

 **Harem Pairings:**

Cinderella's Harem

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Harry's Harem

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBC (Big Black Cock)

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Blood Play

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy (Pairing Option)

Demongirl (Pairing Option)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Boy Feet

Cheesy Feet (Scent)

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Girl Feet

Size – Small Feet

Size – Medium Feet

Size – Big Feet

Painting Toe Nails (Hers – Partner does it to her)

Painting Toe Nails (Others)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Vanilla Feet (Scent)

Vinegary Feet (Scent)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Ass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Stomach

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Wants to be shrunk and eaten

Wants to shrink and eat others

 **Society**

Anti-Futa Society (Belief Futanaris are beneath none futas)

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Futadom Society (Belief Futanaris are above none futas)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Cinderella's Harem/Maids: Anastasia

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Harry's Harem: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour (kinda), Lily Potter

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Madam Maxime (Harry Potter)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	32. Madame Maxime

A/N Reguarding my previous note in my reaction to peoples response to male characters, I do not mean to deny you your personal views and am sorry some of you saw it as that, what I mean is I will note tolerate personal attacks of any kind either to me or other readers, as I demonstrated when I posted a dark chapter involving Giantess Alice. If you prefer female characters you can say that and I can see why, but do not ask if I've gone nuts for allowing male characters into the polls.

Mary Margret AKA Snow White' Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is **Foot Fetish (General)** and the victory couple is a tie between **Mary/Regina  
** and **Mary/Maleficent  
** Also note **Incest** scored high here and I can't recall how I decided to deal with it so I'll be adding it to the pairing section from now on - if I wasn't already doing that - so that shall be added to the 'couples.'

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Madame Maxime's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **17th August 2018**

I decided to increase the votes since we now have 484 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Harry Potter)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(And Yes you can make multi pairings if you vote for more than one pairing, be it harem or monogamy relationship)

(From now on Sexuality options will act as alernate pairings, if you don't them paired with someone but want them to go for certain genders)

 **Pairings:**

Maxime/Cedric

Maxime/Fleur

Maxime/Hagrid

Maxime/Hermione

Maxime/Lily

Maxime/Victor

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Sexuality**

Bisexual

Bi Curious

Heterosexual

Homosexual

 **Harem Pairings:**

Cinderella's Harem

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Harry's Harem

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBC (Big Black Cock)

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Blood Play

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy (Pairing Option)

Demongirl (Pairing Option)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feeding

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Boy Feet

Cheesy Feet (Scent)

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Girl Feet

Size – Small Feet

Size – Medium Feet

Size – Big Feet

Painting Toe Nails (Hers – Partner does it to her)

Painting Toe Nails (Others)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Vanilla Feet (Scent)

Vinegary Feet (Scent)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Ass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Stomach

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Wants to be shrunk and eaten

Wants to shrink and eat others

 **Society**

Anti-Futa Society (Belief Futanaris are beneath none futas)

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Futadom Society (Belief Futanaris are above none futas)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Cinderella's Harem/Maids: Anastasia

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Harry's Harem: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour (kinda), Lily Potter

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Kitty Pryde AKA Shadowcat (X-Men Evolution)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	33. Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat)

Mary Margret AKA Snow White' Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between **Dominant, Femdom Society, Foot Worship (Receiving) and Lolita** and the victory couple is a tie between **Maxime/Hermione** and **Maxime/Gabrielle  
**

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Kitty Pryde AKA Shadowcat's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **24th August 2018**

I decided to increase the votes since we now have 484 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(X-Men Evolution)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(And Yes you can make multi pairings if you vote for more than one pairing, be it harem or monogamy relationship)

(From now on Sexuality options will act as alernate pairings, if you don't them paired with someone but want them to go for certain genders)

 **Pairings:**

Kitty/Jean

Kitty/Jubilee

Kitty/Kurt (Nightcrawler)

Kitty/Lance

Kitty/Laura (X23)

Kitty/Logan (Wolverine)

Kitty/Mystique

Kitty/Ororo (Storm)

Kitty/Rogue

Kitty/Scott (Cyclops)

Kitty/Tabitha (Boom Boom)

Kitty/Wanda (Scarlet Witch)

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Sexuality**

Bisexual

Bi Curious

Heterosexual

Homosexual

 **Harem Pairings:**

Cinderella's Harem

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Harry's Harem

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBC (Big Black Cock)

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Blood Play

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy (Pairing Option)

Demongirl (Pairing Option)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feeding

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Boy Feet

Cheesy Feet (Scent)

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Girl Feet

Size – Small Feet

Size – Medium Feet

Size – Big Feet

Painting Toe Nails (Hers – Partner does it to her)

Painting Toe Nails (Others)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Vanilla Feet (Scent)

Vinegary Feet (Scent)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Ass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Stomach

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Wants to be shrunk and eaten

Wants to shrink and eat others

 **Society**

Anti-Futa Society (Belief Futanaris are beneath none futas)

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Futadom Society (Belief Futanaris are above none futas)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Cinderella's Harem/Maids: Anastasia

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Harry's Harem: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour (kinda), Lily Potter

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	34. Ginny Weasley

Kitty Pryde AKA Shadowcat's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is **Rape Play** and the victory couple is **Kitty/Ororo (Storm)  
**

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Ginny Weasley's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **31st August 2018**

I decided to increase the votes since we now have 484 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Harry Potter)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(And Yes you can make multi pairings if you vote for more than one pairing, be it harem or monogamy relationship)

(From now on Sexuality options will act as alernate pairings, if you don't them paired with someone but want them to go for certain genders)

 **Pairings:**

Ginny/Arthur

Ginny/Draco

Ginny/Fleur

Ginny/Harry

Ginny/Hermione

Ginny/Lily

Ginny/Luna

Ginny/Molly

Ginny/Ron

Ginny/Tom

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Sexuality**

Bisexual

Bi Curious

Heterosexual

Homosexual

 **Harem Pairings:**

Cinderella's Harem

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Harry's Harem

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBC (Big Black Cock)

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Blood Play

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy (Pairing Option)

Demongirl (Pairing Option)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feeding

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Boy Feet

Cheesy Feet (Scent)

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Girl Feet

Size – Small Feet

Size – Medium Feet

Size – Big Feet

Painting Toe Nails (Hers – Partner does it to her)

Painting Toe Nails (Others)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Vanilla Feet (Scent)

Vinegary Feet (Scent)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Ass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Stomach

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Wants to be shrunk and eaten

Wants to shrink and eat others

 **Society**

Anti-Futa Society (Belief Futanaris are beneath none futas)

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Futadom Society (Belief Futanaris are above none futas)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Cinderella's Harem/Maids: Anastasia

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Harry's Harem: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour (kinda), Lily Potter

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Harley Quinn (Batman The Animated Series)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	35. Harley Quinn

Ginny Weasley's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is a tie between **Master/slave** and **Spanking** and the victory couple is **Harry's Harem.  
**

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Harley Quinn's default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **7th September 2018**

I decided to increase the votes since we now have 484 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Batman The Animated Series)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(And Yes you can make multi pairings if you vote for more than one pairing, be it harem or monogamy relationship)

(From now on Sexuality options will act as alernate pairings, if you don't them paired with someone but want them to go for certain genders)

 **Pairings:**

Harley/Batgirl

Harley/Batman

Harley/Joker

Harley/Poison Ivy

Harley/Robin

Harley/Supergirl

Harley/Superman

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Sexuality**

Bisexual

Bi Curious

Heterosexual

Homosexual

 **Harem Pairings:**

Cinderella's Harem

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Harry's Harem

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBC (Big Black Cock)

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Blood Play

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy (Pairing Option)

Demongirl (Pairing Option)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feeding

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Boy Feet

Cheesy Feet (Scent)

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Girl Feet

Size – Small Feet

Size – Medium Feet

Size – Big Feet

Painting Toe Nails (Hers – Partner does it to her)

Painting Toe Nails (Others)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Vanilla Feet (Scent)

Vinegary Feet (Scent)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Ass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Stomach

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Wants to be shrunk and eaten

Wants to shrink and eat others

 **Society**

Anti-Futa Society (Belief Futanaris are beneath none futas)

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Futadom Society (Belief Futanaris are above none futas)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Cinderella's Harem/Maids: Anastasia

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Harry's Harem: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour (kinda), Lily Potter, Ginny Weasley

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Nymphadora Tonks (Harry Potter)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	36. Nymphadora Tonks

Harley Quinn's Fetish Poll has closed - And the winner is **Latex Fetish** and the victory couple is **Harley/Poison Ivy.  
**

As always you can find the full polls in my gallery on deviantart - kellymo1 username - in the folder polls.

Which should be Nyphadora Tonks' default Fetish? You get 7 votes each - ends **14th September 2018**

I decided to increase the votes since we now have 484 options without the pairings - I apologise if I missed any pairings and you can still request them and vote for them.

(Harry Potter)

(Note: I will not be explaining every fetish because it would take hours to do and would make the lists ridiculously long – if curious just type into google, am sure you'll find something lol)

(And Yes you can make multi pairings if you vote for more than one pairing, be it harem or monogamy relationship)

(From now on Sexuality options will act as alernate pairings, if you don't them paired with someone but want them to go for certain genders)

 **Pairings:**

Nymphadora/Andromeda

Nymphadora/Bellatrix

Nymphadora/Harry

Nymphadora/Hermione

Nymphadora/James

Nymphadora/Lily

Nymphadora/Luna

Nymphadora/Remus

Nymphadora/Ron

Nymphadora/Sirius

Monogamy

None Specified Pairing (Character is left available)

Open Relationship

Polygamy

 **Sexuality**

Bisexual

Bi Curious

Heterosexual

Homosexual

 **Harem Pairings:**

Cinderella's Harem

Elsa's Harem

Erza's Harem

Harem Girl

Harem Owner

Harry's Harem

Nala's Harem

Pokeboy Harem (A Harem of Pokeboys)

Pokegirl Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokegirls)

Pokemon Harem (A Harem consisting of Pokemon)

Reverse Harem (Harem of Guys)

 **Fetishes:**

Abasiophilia

Adult Baby Girl

Age Regression

Age Play

Age Progression

Anal (Giver)

Anal (Receiver)

Anonymous Sex (One Night Stands)

Arachnephilia (Arousal to Spiders)

Armpit Fetish

Ass Fetish

Auction (Selling Slaves)

Auction (Sold as a Slave)

Auction (Virginity being Sold)

Auction (Virginity - Selling Others Virginity)

Bad Boys

Bad Girls

BBC (Big Black Cock)

BBW (Big Beautiful Woman)

Being Milked

Being Tickled

Bestiality

Bi Curious

Bisexual (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Black Boys (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Black Girls (Attraction to any ethnicity not Caucasian – state if anyone in particular)

Blood Choking

Blood Play

Bloomer Fetish

Body Swapping

Bondage (Her)

Bondage (Other)

Boobs Fetish

Boobs Fetish – Big

Boobs Fetish – Small

Branded

Branding

Breathe Play

Breeding (Being Bred with Consent)

Breeding (Forced to be Bred)

Breeder (Breeding other with concent)

Breeder (Forcing Other to Breed)

Burp Fetish

Card Imprisonment (Like in Power Rangers SPD)

CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)

CBT Receiver (Futanari - Cock and Ball Torture)

Chastity Devices (Partner Wearing)

Chastity Devices (Wearing)

Cock Slave

Collared

Collaring (Other)

Coprophilia

Crossdressing

Crossdressing (Partner)

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Cuckqueen

Cumdump

Cunt Slave

Cupping

Deaging (Other)

Deaging (Self)

Deflowering (Her)

Deflowering (Other)

Demonboy (Pairing Option)

Demongirl (Pairing Option)

Dendrophilia

Diaper Fetish (Diapered)

Diaper Fetish (Diapered Partner)

Dick Slave

DILF (Any dad not just there's)

Doll Fetish (Her)

Doll Fetish (Partner)

Dominant

Drink Breast Milk

Drinking Female Cum

Drinking Male Cum

Dual Pussies (Usually with Lamia and similar creatures – if normal human say where u want it located)

Edging

Elastic Genitals

Enema

Enslavement (Her)

Enslavement (Other)

Extensive Intimate Piercings

Exhibitionism

Fart Fetish

Femdom

Femsub

Fire Play

Fisting (Giving)

Fisting (Receiving)

Flight Sex

Food Play

Forced Feeding

Forced Feminization

Formicophilia

Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)

Furry

Futanari (Her)

Futanari (Other)

Gangbang

Gang Rape (Raped)

Gang Rape (Rapist)

Garbage Fetish (Bagged)

Garbage Fetish (Bagging)

GMILFS (Grandmother in general not just theirs)

Golden Shower (Giver)

Golden Shower (Receiver)

HIV Fetish

Human Cow Fetish

Human Furniture

Humiliation (Giver)

Humiliation (Receiver)

Hypnosis (Hypnotize others)

Hypnosis (Victim – Hypnotized)

Ice Play

Impregnating

Impregnating (Lesbian)

Impregnated

Impregnated (Lesbian)

Incest – Watching

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commander)

JOI (Jerk Off Instruction – Commanded)

Katoptronophilia (Fetish for mirrors)

Knife Play

Knismolagnia (Being tickled)

Legal Slavery

Lesbian

Lesbian Bestiality (If animal character they are to be paired with a Human or Anthro)

Little Girl/Boy

Lolita

Lolita – Clothing

Maid Fetish (Her)

Maid Fetish (Partner)

Maledom

Malesub

Male Underwear Fetish

Masochism

Master/slave

Mature Men

Mature Women

Melting Fetish (Being Melted)

Melting Fetish (Melting Others)

Mile High Club

MILFS (Mothers of characters – not just theirs)

Mommy (if woman)/Daddy (if man)

Monster Boy Fetish

Monster Girl Fetish

Mummification

Muscle Fetish

Mutilation

Necrophilia

Nylon Fetish

Objectification (Her - treated and used as an object)

Objectification (Other - treated and used as an object)

Oculolinctus (Eyeball Licking fetish)

Orgasm Denial

Panty Fetish

Peeing Themselves

Penis Growth

Penis Growth Futanari

Penis Shrinking

Penis Shrinking Futanari

People in Uniform

Pet Play (Her)

Pet Play (Other)

Pokephilia (Fetish for Pokemon)

Pony Play (Owner)

Pony Play (Pet)

Pregnant

Pregnant (Lesbian)

Pregnant (Partner)

Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)

Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)

Pubephilia

Pussy Licking

Pygophilia (Arousal to buttocks)

Queened (Been Face Sat)

Queening (Face Sitting)

Rape Play (Raped)

Rape Play (Rapist)

Robot Fetish

Rough Sex

Sadism

Sadomasochist

Saliva Fetish

Scat Play

Sensation Play

Sensory Deprivation

Sex Toys

Sexual Belly Dancer

Shedding (Sensitive removal of scales)

Shock Play

Shortstack

Shotacon (Little Boys)

Slave/master

Smoking Fetish

Snuff Fetish (Her dying)

Snuff Fetish (Seeing People Die)

Somnophilia (Groping people as they sleep)

Spanking (Giver)

Spanking (Receiver)

Spectrophilia (Attraction to Ghosts or Spirits)

Spitting - on her

Spitting - on others

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Stretched into clothing shape and worn

Stretched/Twisted into shapes

Stripping

Submissive

Suck Cock

Suspension (Her)

Suspension (Other)

Sweat Fetish

Swinging

Switch

Squeezing (Binding someone in her coils)

Symbiote Bonding

Taphephilia (Been Buried Alive)

Tentacle Sex

Threesome

Tickle Torture

Tickled Feet (Being Tickled)

Tickling Feet

Titillagnia (Tickling other people)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver 24/7 (All day every day)

TPE (Total Power Exchange) Receiver 24/7 (All day every day)

Vampirism

Vanilla

Verbal Abuse (Dirty Talk)

Voyeurism

Wax Play

Weight Gain (Her)

Weight Gain (Other)

Wings Being Plucked

 **Grouped Fetishes:**

 **Absorption**

Absorption (In General – absorber gaining traits from the absorbed)

Absorption – into ass

Absorption – into breasts

Absorption – into foot

Absorption – into stomach

 **Feet**

Boy Feet

Cheesy Feet (Scent)

Foot Fetish (In General)

Foot Fetish (Clean Feet)

Foot Fetish (Dirty Feet)

Foot Fetish (Sweaty Feet)

Footgasm

Footsie

Foot Slave (Her) (Same as Cock and Cunt Slave – desperate for feet to point of choosing them over food and drink)

Foot Slave (Other)

Foot Worship (Giving)

Foot Worship (Receiving)

Girl Feet

Size – Small Feet

Size – Medium Feet

Size – Big Feet

Painting Toe Nails (Hers – Partner does it to her)

Painting Toe Nails (Others)

Toes Sucked

Toe Sucking

Trampling (Her)

Trampling (Others)

Vanilla Feet (Scent)

Vinegary Feet (Scent)

 **Growing**

Giantess (Others – Amazon)

Giantess (Others – 50ft)

Giantess (Self - Amazon)

Giantess (Self – 50ft)

Giantess Lamia (Her)

Giantess Lamia (Other)

 **Inflation**

Ass Inflation

Ass Inflation Alcohol

Ass Inflation Helium

Ass Inflation Liquid

Cum Drinking Inflation – Ass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Cum Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Cum Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Cum Drinking Inflation – Stomach

Blood Drinking Inflation – Ass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Breasts (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Hourglass (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Full Body (Like a Vampire)

Blood Drinking Inflation – Stomach (Like a Vampire)

Blueberry Inflation – Ass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Breasts (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Full Body (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Hourglass (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Blueberry Inflation – Stomach (Filled with Blueberry Juice)

Breast Inflation

Breast Inflation Alcohol

Breast Inflation Helium

Breast Inflation Liquid

Cum Inflation

Full Body Inflation

Full Body Inflation Alcohol

Full Body Inflation Helium

Full Body Inflation Liquid

Hourglass Inflation

Hourglass Inflation Alcohol

Hourglass Inflation Helium

Hourglass Inflation Liquid

Stomach Inflation

Stomach Inflation Alcohol

Stomach Inflation Helium

Stomach Inflation Liquid

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Ass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Breasts

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Full Body

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Hourglass

Sweat Drinking Inflation – Stomach

 **Shoe Fetish**

Boots Fetish

High Heel Fetish

Sandal Fetish

Shoe Fetish

 **Shrinking**

Body Exploration (Self Shrink and Explore)

Body Exploration (Shrink Someone to Explore Hers)

Caught in a Spider's Web

Crush Fetish (Crush Others)

Crush Fetish (Being Crushed)

Insole (Shrunk and loves being one)

Insole Others (Shrinking others to be her insole)

Insertion (Them put in Ass)

Insertion (Them put in Pussy)

Kept in a Jar

Slow Shrinking (Other)

Slow Shrinking (Self)

Shrinking (Self – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Self – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Self – 3inch)

Shrinking (Self – 1inch)

Shrinking (Self – Microbe)

Shrinking (Other – Dwarf)

Shrinking (Other – Doll Sized)

Shrinking (Other – 3inch)

Shrinking (Other – 1inch)

Shrinking (Other – Microbe)

Shrinking by female scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by female scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Her) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Shrinking by male scent (Other) (feet/underarm/pussy/ass/gas – anything)

Treated Like a Bug (Aware)

Treated Like a Bug (Mistaken for One)

Wants to be shrunk and eaten

Wants to shrink and eat others

 **Society**

Anti-Futa Society (Belief Futanaris are beneath none futas)

Beastdom Society (Belief animals are above humans and furries)

Beastdom Society Shrinking (Belief animals are above humans and furries – With ability to shrink humanoids)

Blackdom Society (Belief white people are beneath black/coloured people)

Femdom Society (Belief men are beneath women)

Femdom Society Shrinking (Belief men are beneath women – With ability to shrink men)

Furrydom Society (Belief Furries are above humans)

Furrydom Society Shrinking (Belief Furries are above humans – With ability to shrink humans)

Futadom Society (Belief Futanaris are above none futas)

Maledom Society (Belief that women are beneath men)

Maledom Society Shrinking (Belief women are beneath men – With ability to shrink women)

Pokedom Society (Belief humans are beneath Pokemon)

Pokesub Society (Belief Pokemon are beneath Humans)

Whitedom Society (Belief black/coloured people are beneath white people)

 **Transformation**

Animal Transformation

Arachnid Girl Transformation

Candle Transformation (Her)

Candle Transformation (Other)

Candy Transformation (Her)

Candy Transformation (Other)

Card Transformation (Her)

Card Transformation (Other)

Catgirl Transformation (Her)

Catgirl Transformation (Other)

Chocolate Transformation

Cigarette Transformation

Clothing Transformation (Been Worn)

Clothing Transformation (Wearing Transformed People)

Dick Transformation Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Her (Turned into a Dick)

Dick Transformation Futanari Other (Turned into a Dick)

Dildo Transformation

Doll Transformation

Dullahan Transformation

Fairy Transformation

Food Transformation

Furry Transformation (State the Desired Animal in Vote)

Gender Transformation

Genie Transformation

Genital Transformation (Pussy into Dick, or Dick into Pussy)

Ghoul Transformation (Would be using Tokyo Ghoul model)

Genie Transformation

House-elf Transformation

House-elf Girl Transformation (Sexy Merging of the Two)

Inanimate Transformation

Insect Transformation

Insect Girl Transformation (Full Sized)

Insect Girl Transformation (Bug Sized)

Insole Transformation (She becomes One)

Insole Transformation (Transforming Others)

Lamia Transformation (Her)

Lamia Transformation (Other)

Lolita Transformation

Mannequin Transformation

Pokeball Enslavement (Captured by Pokeball and Enslaved like a Pokemon)

Pokegirl Transformation (Anthro Pokemon Girl)

Pussy Mouth Transformation (There mouth becomes a pussy)

Pussy Transformation Her (Turned into a Pussy)

Pussy Transformation Other (Turned into a Pussy)

Rat Girl Transformation (Rat Sized)

Rat Girl Transformation (Human Sized)

Sex Toy Transformation

Slime Transformation

Slimeboy Transformation

Slimegirl Transformation

Shoe Transformation (Her)

Shoe Transformation (Other)

Spider Transformation

Statue Transformation (Petrification)

Statue Transformation (Concrete/Clay poured on and hardened)

Statue Transformation (Coated in Wax)

Succubus Transformation

Symbiote Transformation (Becoming a Symbiote – from Marvel)

Tattoo Transformation (Her – becoming a tattoo)

Tattoo Transformation (Other – becoming a tattoo)

Toilet Transformation (Her)

Toilet Transformation (Other)

Toy Transformation (Her)

Toy Transformation (Other)

Vampire Transformation

Wolfboy Transformation (Gender Included)

Wolfgirl Transformation (Gender included)

 **Vore**

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eaten

Adult Baby Girl Vore – Eater

Anal Vore (Eaten)

Anal Vore (Eat Partner)

Barbequed

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eaten

BBW Vore (Big Beautiful Woman Vore) – Eater

Breast Vore

Cannibalism (Eaten)

Cannibalism (Eat Other)

Cock Vore (Eaten)

Cock Vore (Eater)

Cooking Vore (Cooked)

Cooking Vore (Shef)

Digested

Digesting Others

Endosomatophilia (A Predator Feeling Living Prey Inside of them – vore)

Furry Vore (Eaten)

Furry Vore (Eater)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eaten)

Futanari Cock Vore (Eater)

Garbage Diet (Eat Garbage/Trash)

Hair Vore (Eater)

Hair Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eaten)

Incest Vore (Eater)

Nose Vore (Eaten)

Nose Vore (Eater)

Pussy Vore

Scat After Vore

Soul Vore (Eaten)

Soul Vore (Eater)

Tail Vore (Eaten)

Tail Vore (Eater)

Unbirthed (Her)

Unbirthed (Other)

Vore (Normal) - being eaten

Vore (Shrunk) - being eaten

Vore Others (Normal)

Vore Others (Shrunk)

Weight Gain Vore

 **Record** :

Cinderella's Harem/Maids: Anastasia

Elsa's Harem/Slaves: Anna

Erza's Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell

Harry's Harem: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour (kinda), Lily Potter, Ginny Weasley

Nala's Harem: Kiara, Shanti, Jessica Rabbit, Judy Hopps

 **Next Character: Lucy Heartfelia (Fairy Tail)  
**

You can also vote on who the next character should be - all votes so far have been scheduled for future voting as they were received.


	37. Furries

I have been forced to pause the Fetish Polls for a bunch of reasons that just built up, if anyone would like to see them come back please register your interest with a review on here.

Also on another note I have posted a poll to test for interest in chapters involving furries, let me know if you are interested or not.


	38. New HP Smut Series?

A/N I've been wanting to start a HP Smut series in 'Mudbloods and Cumbloods' for a while now but keep running into issues varying from my interest leaving the current series I am planning to course work deadlines to more appealing series ideas so I am making this chapter to see what you guys would like to see as a series in this anthology. It will be a long time before I can start them. Please comment your choice below if you have a preffered series you would like to read in this anthology.

Now here are the ideas I've debated for a series for this anthology, if I come up with any other I'll add them here, some are more planned than others.

 **The Pokegirls World** \- Mostly girls can bond with wands and use them but the few males who do become legendary. All magical beings appear to be pokemon hybrids but to muggles they look normal, as they get stronger they evolve (becoming more mature in appearance). Magical power is displayed by tit and cock size. Would involve female versions of most characters with Harry been the only male student at the time.

 **Dark Lord** – Harry becoming a Dark Lord over time and seducing women through the use of power and intimidation. Studying dark magic and collecting on life debts.

 **Symbiote** – Harry inheriting a Symbiote in the Gringott's vault that had once been bonded to his father and was put into stasis to keep it alive, separated due to it being a pervert and James chose Lily as one and only, this comes with a bunch of perverted spells and tactical knowledge.

 **Foot Harry** – Harry developing a foot fetish due to the abuse he suffered as a child, dealing with negative emotional issues, abuse been discovered and exploring the kink and finding acceptance.

 **Shrinking Harry** – Involving Harry been shrunk magically (possibly involving a magical illness that causes him to shrink when aroused until reaching a minimum height) and been passed around girls in one way or another.

 **Bisexual Harry** – Involving Harry dealing with emotional situations and relationships with both males and females, possibly involving an incestuous relationship with an OC sister.

 **Fairy Tail** – Mostly comical with Harry gifted the abilities of the 'Jade Dragon' either by Death or some divine being looking for amusement and raised by Mira and Laxus before going to Hogwarts.

 **Weasley Raised** – Abuse is discovered and Harry is taken to live with the Weasleys, Molly wants Harry and Ginny to wed in future and rooms them together, Harry becoming a prankster with strong influence from the twins.

 **Succubus Heritage** – Lily was either half succubus or of succubus descent, no longer dormant due to her magical ability, leading Harry's own heritage to activate at the first burst of accidental magic, granting him the incubus allure and abilities, he finds or summons his mother's diary and uses it to learn about himself and how to use his powers to seduce women and sate his new hunger, possibly even creating fetishes in the women he seduces. Note Lily is still dead.

 **Geass** – Harry is found as an abused, homeless child by C.C and she cares for him, Harry's hatred for the Dursleys causing a hatred for Dumbledore and the supposed 'light' and 'dark' to grow overtime to the point he gets to Hogwarts with a form of Geass and desires only its destruction, focusing on seducing influential women with contacts until he is ready to take the wizarding world by storm. Also possibly including Harry/C.C.

 **Harry Lestrange** – Bellatrix wasn't captured and managed to escape the aurors and go into hiding, using the Black and Lestrange fortunes to get by and a mixture of glamours and Polyjuice potion to go unnoticed. She kidnaps Harry during a school trip after tracking him down, intending to kill him only to stop when she feels his raw magical power, beyond even that of her Dark Lord and sees an opportunity for greatness, she takes Harry as her apprentice so to speak, teaching him dark magic while inflicting a mixture of sexual, mental and physical torture on him (might be amended in the writing if causes and issue) and raises him to be her lover and the next Dark Lord, even shrinking him to down to half his size at times to make him weaker and easier to use and control. Harry goes to Hogwarts very knowledgeable of dark magic, knowledge of hiding in plain sight and not seeing a line between pain and pleasure.

You can also vote on a standard poll if you prefer, there is no limit on the options you can pick since would be redundant to just pick them all.


	39. DC Feet Poll

Ok this is poll just to test interest in characters, this is for future feet chapters, **pick your top 3 girls** of the DC universe. And if you are interested I just posted a chapter involving Supergirl and Angela Chen in Cartoon Hussies. I'll try put result on Deviant Art, don't know when poll will close but when it does next will be Marvel Feet if all goes to plan.

If you're voting for a specific incarnation please comment, unless you don't mind which incarnation is used.

 **Characters Available**

Angela Chen

Aqua Girl

Artemis

Batgirl

Black Canary

Blackfire

Bumblebee

Cat Woman

Cheetah

Dana Tan

Dee Dee

Giganta

Harley Quinn

Hawkwoman

Huntress

Inque

Jinx

Killer Frost

Lois Lane

Madam Rouge

Miss Martian

Poison Ivy

Power Girl

Raven

Starfire

Star Sapphire

Supergirl

Terra

Wonder Woman

Zatana


	40. Marvel Girls

Raven won the last poll easily.

Ok this is poll just to test interest in characters, this is for future smut chapters, **pick your top 3 girls** of the Marvel universe. And if you are interested I just posted a chapter involving Supergirl and Miss Martian in Cartoon Hussies Multiverse. I'll try put result on Deviant Art, don't know when poll will close.

If you're voting for a specific incarnation please comment, unless you don't mind which incarnation is used.

 **Characters Available**

Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla (Magma)  
Angela Del Toro (White Tiger)  
Anna Marie (Rogue)  
Ayesha  
Emma Frost  
Felicia Hardy  
Gwen Stacy  
Jean Grey  
Kitty Pryde  
Laura Kinney (X23)  
Maryjane Watson  
Mystique  
She-Hulk  
Storm  
Susan Storm  
Tabitha Smith (Boom Boom)  
Wanda Maximoff


	41. A Different Girl

This is a poll mostly to sate my curiosity and see which characters are more desired in Harry Potter, listed as many female characters as I could think of, which would you like to see appear more in oneshots or playing a role in a series, you can choose up to 5.

Alecto Carrow

Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Andromeda Tonks

Astoria Greengrass

Augusta Longbottom

Bellatrix Lestrange

Cho Chang

Daphne Greengrass

Delores Umbridge

Druelle Black

Fleur Delacour

Flora Carrow

Gabriel Delacour

Ginny Weasley

Helga Hufflepuff

Hermione Granger

Hestia Carrow

Lavender Brown

Lily Evans Potter

Lily Luna Potter

Luna Lovegood

Madam Maxime

Madge Dursley

Minerva McGgonagall

Moaning Myrtle

Molly Weasley

Morgana Le Fay

Mosag

Mrs. Brown

Mrs. Chang

Mrs. Delacour

Mrs. Crabbe

Mrs. Evans

Mrs. Goyle

Mrs. Granger

Mrs. Greengrass

Mrs. Lovegood

Mrs. Nott

Mrs. Patil

Mrs. Zabini

Narcissa Malfoy

Nymphadora Tonks

Pansy Parkinson

Padma Patil

Pavarti Patil

Perenelle Flamel

Petunia Dursley

Poppy Pomfrey

Professor Sinistra

Professor Sprout

Rita Skeeter

Rose Weasley

Rosmerta

Rowena Ravenclaw

Susan Bones

The Fat Lady

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank

Winky


End file.
